Worth the Stress
by DarkRedWolf2012
Summary: When One Direction met Emblem3... Keaton was nervous to meet his idols but Niall makes him feel better.


div class="preface group" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 5.67126035690308px;"  
div class="notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;"  
h3 class="heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; word-break: break-all; background: transparent;"Notes:/h3  
blockquote class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1em; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"so Emblem3 is my other favorite band and if you haven't listened to the before I suggest you go do so now because they're amazing...this happened because Keaton is literally the embodiment of every teenage fangirl out there and my friend made me write something with Keaton/Niall...I own nothing and this probably didn't happen/p  
/blockquote  
p class="jump" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 0px 0.643em; padding: 0px;" /p  
/div  
/div  
div id="chapters" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 5.67126035690308px;"  
h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 0; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent;"Work Text:/h3  
div class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Keaton was incredibly antsy on the drive over to the studio. He tried taking calming breaths but even that couldn't get rid of his restless nerves./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Y'know you're starting to get on my nerves," Drew commented, casually flinging an arm around the younger boy's shoulders./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You know you're excited, too," Keaton defended. "You guys are just better at hiding it than I am."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Keat, it's not really that big of a deal," Wes argued. "They're still people just like us."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Except not, because they're One freaking Direction."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Drew rolled his eyes and Wes just shook his head. "Please don't go all fangirl on us," Wesley begged. "Like, at least try to be mature about this?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I make no promises," Keaton smiled and continued bouncing his leg in anticipation of meeting his idols./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""They'll be here in about five," a nameless manager informed them and Keaton started pacing again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Would you just cut that out?" Wes complained. "You're making span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"me/spannervous."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Sorry, Wes," Keaton mumbled. "Just really want them to like me, 'cause, y'know, they're super chill and everyone likes them and I don't want them to think I'm just some kid."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Now you're just being ridiculous," Wes snorted. "First off, you are a kid and second everyone likes you span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"because/span you're just a kid. You're adorable."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'm not adorable!" Keaton protested but the older two just laughed and he decided it wasn't worth the argument, since he would never win one against Wes and Drew./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"As it turned out, he wouldn't have had the chance anyway, because just then there was a knock at the door and in walked none other than the biggest boy band in the world./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You expecting us?" Liam asked cheerfully as they filed in./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Always," Drew answered easily, extending his hand for the British boys to shake. "Nice to finally meet you guys."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Keaton remained quiet throughout introductions, not really sure how to insert himself into the conversation and used to letting Wes and Drew do most of the talking anyways./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Does this one talk, then?" Keaton's head snapped up when Louis playfully bumped his shoulder. He just stood there dumbly for a moment before Wesley sighed and explained, "He's a bit star struck right now, I think. He'll open up eventually." Keaton's face reddened as the other boys shared a laugh at his expense. This was a disaster. Now they thought he was just some awkward fan who couldn't carry on a conversation, which to be fair, was probably true, but Keaton didn't want the other band to know that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Now Keaton made a deliberate effort not to talk, trying to avoid embarrassing himself further and let everyone else drive the conversation. He honestly wasn't even sure what they were taking about./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"When it seemed like Harry had been in the middle of telling some story for over five minutes (with constant interruption from Louis) Keaton felt a presence next to him that hadn't been there a minute ago. He looked up into bright blue eyes and Niall smiled back at him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""So I hear you play guitar, huh?" The Irish boy asked. All Keaton could do was nod slowly, completely unable to process what was even happening. Niall seemed to sense his discomfort and smiled comfortingly at the younger boy before grabbing his wrist. "Wanna show me?" Again, Keaton senselessly agreed, brain seemingly unable to function in the presence of the other band./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Niall led the two of them into the rehearsal room and Keaton felt himself relax almost instantly. On instinct, he grabbed his six-string acoustic and checked the tuning. "You can play Wesley's if you want," Keaton shyly motioned to one of the other guitars. Niall laughed softly at the other boy's uncertainty and picked up the guitar, tuning it as Keaton had done to his own./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Know any good songs?" Niall asked when they were both ready. Keaton shrugged and started picking out a random melody, which the blond did his best to replicate and compliment with his own./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The two boys played in silence for a while, Niall not quite knowing how to start a conversation with the younger boy and Keaton completely lacking the social skills and presence of mind at the moment to do so./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You're really good," the Irishman commented eventually. Keaton smiled shyly and felt his cheeks redden at the compliment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Thanks," he responded quietly. "You're better, though."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Niall shook his head. "You can take a compliment, y'know. Give yourself some credit."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I...sorry."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You don't have to apologize I'm just saying," Niall laughed. "You're really shy, aren't you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Don't really say much, I guess," Keaton stopped playing as he responded. "I don't have to; Wes and Drew talk more than enough to make up for it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Niall put his guitar to the side, too. "I bet you've got some important things to say, though."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The younger boy shrugged again. "Isn't that what music's for?" he asked. "Like, I write some, I guess. Not that we play, just that I play for myself." Keaton looked almost embarrassed by this and if anything it made him even more adorable./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You should play one for me. Not now, if you don't want to, but maybe sometime," Niall suggested. "Would that be okay?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Keaton nodded. "That'd be really cool," he agreed. "Does that mean you want to hang out again?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Well, yeah, I mean this has been fun, hasn't it? You're much better company than those idiots," Niall motioned to where they had come from./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Speaking of which, how long are you here for?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Sick of me already, are you?" the blond joked. Keaton was about to protest, but Niall stopped him. "I'm kidding, but we've probably got awhile. I'm sure they'll come find us when it's time to go. In the meantime, I say we play some more."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Keaton nodded in agreement and allowed Niall to lead their jam session this time, trying to follow the Irishman's finger movements and complement them with his own melodies. Every once in a while, they would break out into a song they both knew or would make up their own words to go with their improv, but for the most part they engaged in simple conversation, something that was coming more easily by the minute. Keaton found himself strangely at ease with the older boy and was able to forget that Niall was supposed to be a big celebrity. He really was just another guy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"They shared stories about their experiences on X-Factor and their time working with Simon Cowell. Niall told Keaton what it was like coming to America for the first time with a number one and Keaton described the first show he ever played with Wes and Drew. Keaton listened while Niall detailed why Ireland will always be the best place on earth and then took his turn explaining the perfect surfing conditions that you can only get in California./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You're really easy to talk to," Keaton said suddenly. "Like, I was really nervous about meeting you guys but talking to you is just like talking to someone I've known forever."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Niall nudged his knee against Keaton's. "You're a lot of fun to talk to, too. And you're really good at listening. Which, I guess you've kind of gotta be to put up with me." He grinned sheepishly. "I just really like making friends." Niall shrugged./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""So are we?" Keaton asked. "Friends?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I mean, I'd say we are."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Keaton smiled bigger than he had all day, which was saying something by this point. "Sick," he nodded./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Suddenly, his and Niall's phones buzzed in synch./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Wes: where are you guys? they're getting ready to go!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I guess that's our cue to find them," Niall said reluctantly, obviously having gotten a similar message from one of his friends./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Keaton sighed. "Yup." He wasn't ready to leave yet; he was having fun with Niall!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Hey gimme you're phone, mate," Niall instructed before grabbing Keaton's iPhone from his hand. The younger boy was about to ask what he was doing, when he saw Niall type something quickly and toss it back to him. The new contact read "span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Nialler :)/span"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'm putting you into my phone as KeaterPan, is that alright?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Keaton laughed and nodded. "Yeah, that's cool. I mean, everyone calls me that. Do you need me to put it into your phone?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Naw, I sent myself a message so you're good," Niall said with a wink. "Ready?" He offered his arm, which Keaton took with another giggle and they escorted each other back towards the studio lounge, laughing all the way./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""There they are," Liam announced when Keaton and Niall finally rejoined the others. "Were you avoiding us or something?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Just went to jam," Niall told them. "Keat's good. He's a musician."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You two look to be good buddies now, huh Keaters?" Wes teased, causing his younger brother to blush./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Alright, lads, Paul's getting impatient. We'd better go," Liam reminded them and Keaton was almost wishing that they'd suddenly be told they had another hour to hang but he knew that wasn't going to happen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"They said their goodbyes and Niall pulled him into a tight hug. "Text me sometime, yeah mate?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Yeah, totally," Keaton agreed. "See you around?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Of course!" The Irish boy agreed, quickly kissing Keaton's forehead before following the others out the door. "Bye Keaters!" he called behind him. Keaton could only smile in response as he felt Wes and Drew's questioning gazes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Keaters?" the oldest asked smugly, eyebrow raised and clearly teasing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Shut up," Keaton mumbled in response./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""So was that worth getting all worked up about?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Keaton just smiled and opened his incoming text./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Nialler: had so much fun. you free tomorrow?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Yeah, it was totally worth it./p  
/div  
/div  
div class="afterword preface group" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em 2.5em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 5.67126035690308px;"  
div id="work_endnotes" class="end notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;"  
h3 class="heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; word-break: break-all; background: transparent;"Notes:/h3  
blockquote class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1em; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"let me know what you think!/p  
/blockquote  
/div  
/div 


End file.
